35 ways to say I love you- Iwaoi
by Animefanaticqueen
Summary: 35 really short stories, mostly one-shots, made from Tumblr given prompts. the ship for this set of 35 is Iwaoi. mostly just tooth rotting fluff, a very small amount or angst and a crap ton of cuddles, because who doesn't love cuddles?
1. 1- As a hello

35 ways to say i love you iwaizumi x oikawa uahhhhh

 **Hello people. Sorry for any mistakes in spelling or grammer. Please review!** **This is a series called 35 ways to say I love you. and. they. are . all. going. to. be. IWAOI BECAUSE I LOVE THAT.** **Please review!** **Hope you like this!**

1 -As a hello

Iwaizumi always went to check on oikawa when he was sick. He felt it was only proper, as his best friend, as his boyfriend, that he made sure that oikawa was doing okay. He knew that he was especially annoying when he was sick, but who would have the heart to leave his lover by themself to suffer?

Most definitely not iwazumi.

On top of that, he felt especially fuzzy and cuddle-ly in his heart today. Maybe it was the holiday season, maybe it was the fact that he had missed oikawa's annoying tactics at school today- not that he would ever admit it- but either way, he felt a bit more giddly than normal.

He had been over to oikawa's house so many times, he didnt even feel the need to ring the doorbell. He Knew oikawa's parents were on vacation anyways, and he had the spare key was, so why bother?

"Oi" he yelled "im here trashykawa.".

No response.

That was weird, especially for Oikawa. From him, he would at least expect a yell back.

He continued talking anyways " i brought you medicene and ice packs,and ill make some food when you're hungry. Do you want some water?"

Again, no response.

This was really getting weird, at this point, oikawa should be running down the stairs and practically hanging off of him.

He decided he wasn't going to wait any longer. He took off his shoes, picked up his bag of supplies and began bounding up the steps. As he opened the door to his room, he said "why didn't you say anyt-" and quickly shut his mouth when he realized oikawa was asleep.

As he walked in a small, soft smile spread across his face. He couldn't help but swell with adoration when he saw his boyfriends face relaxed into a deep slumber.

Of course, he loved it when he was smiling his award winning smile, but there was also something about his resting face that always made him swell with affection.

He walked over to the side of his bed and pulled his desk chair to the side. He sat down quietly and looked around the room. It was always surprisingly well kept and organized, despite the fact his personality was extremely over the top and bubbly.

His attention slowly drifted back to the softly snoring boy next to.him. From what he could tell, he defiantly had a fever at some point that day judging by the thermometer and melted ice packs sitting on his bedside table. And every couple of minutes or so, he would cough and fall back to sleep.

He went to his bed and pulled out his instant ice packs. After activating it, he gently placed it on oikawa's forehead. He then began to mindlessly thread his hands through oikawa's head, lightly massaging his head with his fingertips. He then got up and sat on his bed near his head, never stopping his ministrations on his head.

As he sat down, he felt oikawa lean into his touch, touching his head to his thigh. Oikawa nuzzled his thigh a bit and began to stir. As he pulled away his hand from oikawa's hair, he heard a soft whine.

Eyes fluttering open he looked up at his Iwa-chan with his sickly-sweet-star-struck-so-deeply-in-love look.

Iwazumi seemed to be getting quite a laugh out of it. Chuckling, he placed his hand on his cheek, softly coaxing Oikawa out of his daze and said "how are you feeling sleepyhead? Do you want medicine? I brought some-"

Oikawa had grasped Iwa-chans hand before he could get up and pulled it to his face. All he could think to say to greet his boyfriend was 5 words

"I love you so much"

All he could think was how thankful he was to be waking up to his iwa-chan by his side. He pulled him back down and layed his head onto his lap, burying his face into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around his iwa-chans waist.

Iwaizumi smiled warmly and drawed shapes onto oikawas back. "You should say hello like that to me all the time."

He lifted oikawas up to him and peeled off the ice pack, and felt his forehead. He then pulled together there heads. " I love hearing you tell me you love me. How are you feeling love? Your fever seems to have gone down…"

Oikawa, still a bit dazed, smiled "I still feel a bit hazy, but you being here makes me feel better!"

His Iwa-chan couldn't help but laugh "were just a bunch of saps arent we?"

Standing up, he continued talking "we should go downstairs, there are already blankets and I'll bring down my medicine bag. Cmon, lets go" gesturing towards the door.

Oikawa wasn't having it. He outstretched his arms and like a 2 year old, he yelled out despite his sore throat "iwa-chaaaaaan, im too tired, carry me!"

Iwaizumi usually would insult him for being so lazy, but he felt like spoiling him.

Just this once.

"Come on then" picking him up bridal style. Oikawa looked a bit surprised, probably from the fact that he actually listened to his request. oikawa brought his head up and kissed him on his cheek murmuring a quiet "thank you iwa-chan" and relaxed his head into the nook of iwaizumis neck. He deeply inhaled and exhaled.

"You smell really nice you know iwa-chan"

Weird, but okay.

"Are you going to stay the night? Please stay, I'll sleep better when you're here. Don't you want me to get better haijime?"

At that, iwaizumi tensed, then briskly turned his head away to hide his blush.

But oikawa wasnt going to have that either. He knew iwaizumi was a bit shy when it came to his given name, but they had been dating for quite some time at this point, furthermore they had been friends since the first day at school

As he was set down on the couch, oikawa cocked his head a bit and said his given name again.

"Haijime."

Iwaizumi turned around and instantly blushed "y-yes?"

"Uwahhhhhh iwa-chan is so cute flustered. Iwa-chaaaaan dont look so embarrassed. Haijime your name is so cute as well…."

Oikawa really wasnt helping.

"A-anyways, do you need medicine? Im going to be a bit busy making soup, if you need anything let me know"

"Mhm, of course haijime-san"

Now to make the soup. Iwaizumi had pulled out all the ingredients, cut them and put them in the pot

Now just to wait.

He didnt mind much, but his boyfriend most definitely did.

"Iwa-chaaaaaaaan!" He whined as he draped himself against him. "I wanna cuddle with youuu… iwa-chan you love me right?"

"Of course I do trashykawa. Listen, I need to make this soup so that you get better. I cant kiss you if you're sick!"

Wait, did he actually just say that?

"My my iwa-chan, I didnt think you were that needy. I had noticed you were being a bit more affectionate, but I didn't think you were so desperate to kiss me"

Basking in his ego as usual.

At least the soup was done

" ahh iwa-chan, you didnt answer my question earlier. Can you sleepover? I promise I'll get better if you do!"

"Yah, as if you have any actual control over that. I'll stay over though, only because I love you"

"Hai! You can sleep in my bed this time right? Ill feel all better if you do!"

"Hmmm, tempting offer. I'll have to take you up on it…"

"You have to hold me all night iwa-chan! You have to keep me warm"

"Mhm"

"And you have to do that thing where you kiss my forehead and hair"

"For someone sick, you sure have a lot of energy to place so many demands"

"Ive only just started. You have to tell me how much you love me also."

"Id do that whether you ask or not"

"Just making sure. And you have to wake me up with a kiss"

"Just like in sleeping beauty?"

"Just like that, but more"

"I'll do that and more. Just one thing."

"Iwa-chan?"

"You have to stay with me forever. Okay?"

"More than okay"

So much more than okay

They had been watching alien movies, as per usual. Oikawa was fully pressed up against his iwa-chan. But also as usual, they stop watching about half way in and just began talking to each other about…

About everything.

Now silence surrounded them.

And all they did was hold each other so very very close.

Until one of them seemed to weaken his hold and fall asleep

"Oikawa, lets go to your bed"

"Ahhh, iwa-chan. Carry me again!"

"Of course love"

And so they made their way upstairs, then their way into each others arms.

And just like iwaizumi had promised, he held him all night, pressing kisses into his forehead and whispering sweet nothings in his lover's ear.

And in the morning, he woke him up with a kiss and greeted him with 3 words that meant so much to the both of them

"I love you"


	2. 2-With a hoarse voice under the blankets

With a hoarse voice, under the blankets

It was mornings like these, where you are too cold to get out from under the sheets, too tired to work and to starved of touch and human warmth despite having it all night long, that made iwaizumi really appreciate saturdays. Because to him, that meant spending the whole day in bed with his lover, holding each other under the sheets. To him, he couldn't think of anything better right now then spending the day with his very annoying (yet somehow extremely lovable) boyfriend.

Thank the lord above it was saturday, because there was no way in hell iwaizumi was even thinking about leaving his bed anytime soon.

His eyes fluttered open, ever so slowly as if he wasn't sure if this was reality or not. His eyes slowly wandered to the window. The light fall of snowflakes was ever so enchanting, and the gentle sun spilling into his room. Then, his eyes slowly drifted to the mass sleeping next to- or more like on top of- him.

Arms draped around each other's waists, legs in a tangle together, oikawa's head rested fully on his chest, right on top of his heart. Especially on nights where Oikawa suffered from insomnia, his heartbeat would always manage to lull him back to sleep.

Iwaizumi squeezed him closer and readjusted them so that he could place his forehead in the nook of his neck. At this, Oikawa seemed to stir quite a bit and sighed heavily, somehow finding his hand in their mess of limbs and interlacing them with his own. At this, iwaizumi kissed his neck and murmured into his ear a sleepy "good morning toru"

They both began to stretch and finally, oikawa opens his eyes. Yawning, oikawa said "Good morning", stretching out while talking. When he was, done he went straight back under the covers, and with a hoarse voice,he whisper yelled "I really love you and waking up with you" to which iwaizumi replied " so do i, i wish we could do this" gesturing to there tangled selves "every night…"

Both of them knew that that was impossible with school in the morning. They had tried to see if it would work out, but in the final line was that they both became so lazy when lulled to bed by the warmth of each other, that by the time they woke up again, it was already 11:00 AM and half way done with the school day. On top of that, they had just started "officially dating" (not much different from when they weren't to be honest) and ended up ditching the rest of the day and instead, ended up going on their first "official date"

They were both generally good students, so they could definitely afford to miss a day once in awhile, but sleeping together just left them with too much warmth and fuzziness to the point where they both couldn't find any good reason or motivation to actually go to school when all their dreams laid right next to them or slept in their arms right then and there.

"Well, you know why we can't, school starts way too early for us… i wonder what we'll do when we're adults and live together. We are definitely sharing a bed but..." oikawa mumbled to himself

Thats oikawa for you, so incredibly in love with the man that slept next to him that he was already planning for when they moved in together. He never would tell anyone out of embarrassment, but he already had began daydreaming their wedding that he was sure they would have one day.

"...but we can never seem to get out of bed when when we sleep together" said iwaizumi, finishing Oikawa's sentence for him.

"Well, we are just going to have to figure something out" said oikawa with the tone of a frustrated 3 year old. He sat up with his iwa-chan and crossed his arms momentarily.

The fact that he could never motivate himself frustrated him, because knowing his boyfriend, he will probably just suggest that they sleep in different beds

And oikawa was having none of that.

That's when oikawa flopped down in his iwa-chan's lap and through his arms around iwaizumi's neck pulling him down for a long kiss, and at the same time pushing iwaizumi and himself back down to the bed.

Every brush of their lips, every dance of their tongues, have a new rush of happiness to oikawa. He really truly loved running around with his boyfriend, but laying down and attacking his boyfriend with cuddles and kisses would always be his favorite part of iwaizumi being his.

Iwaizumi was definitely laughing into the kiss.

Fine, be that way.

Oikawa deepened the kiss and tightened his arms around iwaizumi until he felt him relax into the kiss.

It was intoxicating

They didn't stop till they were panting for air. And when oikawa leaned in again, Iwaizumi had to stop him, with a smile so soft Oikawa couldn't even complain about it.

"if we keep going i'm going to get dizzy. As much as I want to kiss you for hours, we should stop before I can't stop myself "

Still panting, he pulled oikawa's head down and brought his arms around him and pulled up the blankets and they both dozed off

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Iwa-chan, we should go downstairs and grab food and our laptop and have a lounge day! "

They did this practically every Saturday so they both knew the drill. The hardest part was letting go of each other. They were so warm in bed, they didn't want to get up, much less let go of each other, even if it was for only a few minutes.

They held hands down the stairs, and before they parted oikawa pulled him in and kissed iwaizumi's cheek. Blushing, he muttered " it's only for a few minutes…" even though he just as badly wanted to stay together. Reluctantly, they let go of each other's hands.

Oikawa went to go get food

" chips, cookies, soda, pocky, Ahh we have milk bread!" He exclaimed, grabbing the packet. "Score!"

From a distant he could hear iwaizumi grumbling about how he spends too much money spoiling oikawa with milk bread.

Oikawa new that no one in.iwaizumi's house liked milk bread, so the only reason it would be there is for oikawa enjoyment.

It was small things like this that made him fall in love with iwaizumi even more. The fact that his iwa-chan spent his money on small things like milk bread, despite hating it, to make his day a little brighter made him so incredibly happy.

When they returned to bed they closed the blinds, turned off the lights and plopped down into the bed. They pulled up the covers and put on the movie on iwaizumi's laptop.

Out of consideration of oikawa, Iwaizumi had chosen the movie Aliens knowing how much oikawa like that movie.

They snuggled up together, oikawa nibbling on milk bread and moaning about how good it tasted, and started watching the movie.

Whenever a suspenseful scene came on, oikawa would grab at iwaizumi's hand, squeezing it hard. Iwaizumi would always squeeze back in comfort and pull him close.

Eventually, when the movie was done, Iwaizumi looked down at oikawa, and to his surprise, he was fast asleep, clutching iwaizumi's hand to his face, still squeezing it.

Iwaizumi closed the laptop, put it in the ground, and collected the brunette into his arms, pressing small kisses into his hair.

He wasn't going to let go of oikawa anytime soon, just incase you were wondering.


	3. 3- over a cup of tea

Most times, oikawa likes to go do activities with iwaizumi for their dates that, how do i say, always seem to contain a lot of running around and being obnoxious in public. Not that iwaizumi doesn't love "playfully" tackling his boyfriend (more times then not, he isn't actually joking around when he says that one day he's going to kill oikawa)-

-But their are times where iwaizumi likes to let his guard down, even if for just a millisecond, and climb in bed with 2 steaming cups of tea in the afternoon and snuggle up next oikawa and just enjoy the quiet warmth and company of his lover.

So he grabs a couple blankets, a box of oikawa's favorite milk bread and the tv remote and gently wakes his boyfriend from his sunday afternoon nap by gently rubbing his back and peppering his boyfriend's face with butterfly kisses till he slowly flutters his eyes open. Oikawa can't help but softly smile when iwaizumi then whispers a sweet "good afternoon sleepy head"

That's when iwaizumi then slowly helps oikawa sit up against the mountain of pillows they bought for exactly _this_ , and combs the bed head hair out of his face. In silence, iwaizumi then grabs the mugs and hands one to oikawa, followed by a slice of milk bread which oikawa accepted eagerly.

They both quietly sat in the bed, neither wanting the delicate comforting silence that surround both of them like a warm blanket.

Iwaizumi felt a fuzziness in his heart. It was moments like these, a blurb in the little amount of time they had been blessed with, that made him realize how head over heels in love he was.

Because it was times like these, where Iwaizumis heart was open and fuzzy, that all the fond memories would keep resurfacing. So with a fond smile, he interlaced his hand with oikawa and whispered softly, as if saying it any louder might ruin the moment, a delicate heart felt "I really do love you"

Iwaizumi then takes both of their empty mugs and sets them on the bed side table. Washing them could wait, these feelings certainly couldn't.

So he did exactly what his heart and soul told him to do, and leaned over while closing his eyes and placed a chaste, deep kiss. And when his eyes fluttered open, he was overcome with such a giddy feeling he began to giggle, which in turn made oikawa become playful and yank the other down to the bed, never once letting their lips slip away from each other.

When the finally pulled away, iwaizumi without opening his eyes pulled their foreheads together and sighed in contentment.

"I dont feel like getting up, and we still have 3 hours before reservations"

"Well, you did just wake me from my nap, and now that your here, i really wouldnt mind going back to sleep"

Giggling like a little boy iwaizumi quickly said back" whether i stay here or not, you would probably still be able to back to sleep" while pretending he was thinking about leaving, he then said "maybe i should go"

In which in turn oikawa grasped on to iwaizumi hand whined "No!.. i always sleep better when you're here"

Iwaizumi knew that it was true not only for oikawa, but himself. Both suffered from horribly long periods of insomnia. Nothing seemed to work, and before they were dating, it used to dictate their entire life. But when they finally started dating, they both realised by mistake that the only way they could avoid constant sleep deprivation was holding each other tightly till they both lulled to sleep.

"I was just kidding, you know ill always stay beside you, no matter what. I need you too..." iwaizumi muttered to himself as he felt the blush began creeping onto his cheeks, and prompted himself to burry his head into the covers.

Oikawa laughed at Iwaizumis shyness and pulled the covers over both of their heads.

"Dont hide from me iwa-chan, i like your adorable flustered face! But on another note, remember when we used to play like this?"

With a simple nod, iwaizumi pulled his finger up to his mouth and hushed the louder one of the pair

Iwaizumi then murmured "we should really sleep, i don't want you falling asleep on me when we go out to eat. I set an alarm so.." and opened up his arms, waiting to be snuggled up against.

When oikawa finally got comfortable, iwaizumi wrapped his arms around oikawa's waist, and indulged in the warmth in his chest. He began slowly drawing patterns in the small of his back, hearing Oikawa sigh and visibly melt into his arms.

The last thing he remembered hearing before he drifted off was a quietly murmured "thank you for the tea"


	4. 4- over a bottle of beer

Despite his appearances, iwaizumi was a lightweight. And he didn't seem to have the decency to at least not drink as much as the other at parties where alcohol was readily available.

So when he was challenged to a drinking game by his kouhai ( his kouhai knowing he would definitely win despite iwaizumi being to years older than himself) he most definitely did not refuse.

Long story short, by his 3rd shot, he was already tippsy and stumbling around looking for oikawa because he had the urge to tell him how "great" he was at drinking games.

Something else you might not know about a certain drunk person is that he is also an emotional drunk, example A, after searching for Oikawa for a good 30 seconds he was crying and wailing, specifically wanting "the love of my life needs to know how good i am so he can be proud of me".

At this point, people had begun pulling out their phones and recording the wailing man in the corner, and akashi had gone to find oikawa, pull him away from the group of people he was talking to and shoved him towards his boyfriend, stomping away while yelling back an angry

"fix your drunk boyfriend, he just broke down because the lack of presence from 'the love of his life' is internally wounding him or some shit!"

Oikawa glared at the yelling boy and muttered under his breath " you could have just let me know he was crying, that would have been enough of an incentive…". He slowly turned around to the problem at hand, where a still crying boy seemed to still not notice he had entered the room.

Holding his arms out, oikawa cooed "iwa-chan! Im right here so dont cry" slowly crouching down and pulling iwaizumi head to his chest, in which iwaizumi quickly melted into the arms wailing his lover's name.

"Oikawaaaa i missed you! Why did you leavvve meee?" still blubbering he nuzzled deeper into Oikawas chest

Oikawa knew it wasn't his own fault at all, and in fact iwaizumi had made it a point to go have and not to worry about him. But he also had dealt with this situation before, and knowing how emotional he got when drunk, he decided against bringing up the fact that it was actually Iwaizumi's own fault that oikawa hadn't stuck to his side.

"Im sorry Iwa-chan, its all my fault right" Oikawa said, knowing what was coming.

"Yeah, it is, im mad at youuuu" said a now cross Iwaizumi ( oikawa had totally called it).

"Im sorry, do you forgive me Iwa chan? I love you?"" said oikawa hopefully avoiding another breakdown

"Yeah, okay… But only because i love you!"

Oikawa couldn't help but sigh in relief, he was so thankful that he wasn't going to have to drag back home a hot mess of a boyfriend.

Or maybe he just spoke a little too soon, because next thing he knew, iwaizumi was slung over oikawa, mumbling into his neck that he was never going to let go of him, and tightly holding his waist.

That was their cue to leave,

Over his shoulder oikawa yelled " we are going to check out for the night!" and walked out of the house ignoring the complaints of his friends saying "oh but the night's still young!" or "why dont you just let him sleep on the couch". The fact they people would think so low as to tell him to leave his emotionally overcome boyfriend on the couch at a loud party while he enjoyed himself angered him. What kind of person did they think he was?

When Oikawa finally got the both of them into the apartment they now shared, Iwaizumi immediately went straight for a beer bottle, and offered one to Oikawa, who kindly refused and pulled the already heavily drunk buy away from the drinks

"Oh no no no- you are going straight to bed to sleep" Oikawa said in his best 'Parental tone' "if you drink anymore your hangover will literally kill you! Drink this glass of water, take this medicine so you don't wake up half dead from the pain and go straight to bed".

" but oikawaaaaa, i want to play with you! Lets go play in bed-"

"- No, let's go to bed. If you're a good boy ill let you cuddle"

"Hai!"

It wasn't like oikawa didnt want to cuddle, in fact, even if iwaizumi had not listened to him they probably still would like they did every night. It was the only way the oth of them could ever sleep well at night, the only place they really felt safe, only in each other's arms.

Dragging him up the stairs, iwaizumi just so happened to trip up word on the last step and hurdle himself towards the unknowing brunette. Now both laying on the floor, iwaizumi ontop of oikawa, oikawa groaning in pain while iwaizumi muttered "sorry…" and began welling tears in his eyes.

Oikawa couldn't help but laugh. Iwaizumi never apologized for anything besides from when he was tipsy, and it wasn't even something he should need to cry for. So placing his hand on top of Iwaizumis head, he pulled it down to his neck and coaxed him out of this emotional train.

When Oikawa was finally able to calm him down, he dragged him to bed and pulled him under the covers, turning off the lights while he was at it.

Under the covers, iwaizumi had latchted onto oikawa , wrapping not only his arms but legs around the larger one and nuzzling into his chest like a baby. Oikawa rubbed his back and whispered little nothings into his ear until he finally fell asleep.

But before drifting off to the world of dreams, Iwaizumi to say one more thing-

-And that was a quiet "I love you".


End file.
